


Catch Me

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek trusts Stiles to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> ladydrace said:Oh oh oh! For the "I love you" prompts! 77: “Call me if you need anything.” Sterek Please. <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The tarp is tucked tightly around the pile of stuff in the back of the Jeep. Derek checks the ropes again, making sure the knots are snug and that there isn’t a chance that all of Stiles’ stuff will get soaked if he runs into rain anywhere. The sound of the front door swinging open makes him tighten his grip on the rope because it means Stiles is ready to leave. There was an emotional goodbye with the sheriff several hours ago with a lot of tears and several tight hugs that made Derek’s chest hurt, just a little. Scott left on Monday and Lydia’s been gone most of the summer, so there isn’t really anyone else left to see Stiles off on his college adventure.

No one but Derek, who had the poor timing of returning to Beacon Hills in late May during the pack’s senior year. Well, not the whole pack because there were now junior members that Derek barely knows or only just met. It makes him feel more than a little sad that there are really only three people left of the group he’d considered his pack. Three are dead now, never having the opportunity to get away from this hell of a town, two are in different parts of Europe, and now the remaining three are off to college in different parts of the country. Lydia’s taking Boston by storm already, Scott’s got a scholarship for UCLA, and Stiles is heading north to Eugene, staying close enough to visit his dad but far enough away from Beacon Hills to actually live a life.

“I think I’ve got everything I need right now,” Stiles says as he approaches Derek. “If I forget anything, I’ll just pick it up when I come visit, so I’m not that worried.”

“If it’s too important, it might not be able to wait that long,” Derek points out. “Just let your dad know, and he can ship it to you. Or someone can always drive it up.”

“I’m planning to come visit every other weekend.” Stiles puts the backpack he’s carrying into the Jeep before turning to face Derek. “It’s not that long of a drive, and all my classes are scheduled for Monday through Thursday in order to give me time for weekend trips back home.”

“College is harder than you probably realize, Stiles.” Derek tries not to stare because Stiles is too observant. “I struggled my freshman year, and I didn’t even have the distraction of living on campus.”

“Yeah, but you were also Mr. Overachieving Werewolf, taking like eighteen credit hours at freaking Columbia like it was a Community College or something.” Stiles shakes his head, lips curving into a smile that Derek would almost classify as fond.

“I’m starting to wish that I’d never shared my college experiences with you,” Derek mutters, ignoring the warm feeling of happiness that fills his heart when Stiles laughs. It’s been three months since he came back to town, and over half of that time has been spent dealing with this infatuation, for lack of a better word.

“No, you don’t. You gave me some good advice on how to handle freshman year away from my dad and the pack. You’d never take that back, even if it means getting teased occasionally.” Stiles looks at him seriously before he glances at his house and frowns. “So, what exactly are your plans now? Staying in Beacon Hills or taking off for parts unknown again? Any idea what you’re going to do with your life?”

“I haven’t really decided,” Derek admits, turning and leaning against the Jeep beside Stiles. “I might hang around town for a little while, make sure it’s safe for the kids Scott left in charge, but I don’t know. This place has a lot of memories, quite a few of them bad, so I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to stay before it gets to be too much. I’ve never really thought much about the future, since I wasn’t sure I’d live to see it, but I probably should.”

“There are good memories here, too, right?” Stiles is staring at him, the beat of his heart steady and his scent enticing. It’s a pleasant smell, almost intoxicating, which is why Derek knows that Stiles leaving is for the best. He smells like potential mate now in a way that was never fully realized when Derek was around before. It had been subtle, but not developed, probably because Stiles was too young emotionally to be ready for such a serious commitment. He’s only eighteen, though, which Derek knows is still too young for such things.

“Yeah, there are some.” Derek glances at him and smiles slightly, biting the inside of his cheek when Stiles moves his arm closer. Close enough that his pinky is lightly stroking Derek’s hand.

“Do you think I’m making the right decision?” Stiles asks softly, looking at Derek in a way that lets him know he’s really wanting an honest answer and not some empty reassurance.

“I think so.” Derek stares into those pretty brown eyes that haunt his dreams and almost loses himself in them. “You deserve a chance at normality, Stiles. To go off to college and make mistakes and grow up the way other kids your age do. You’ll learn a lot, not just academically but socially and romantically. It’ll be good for you, and you’ll be close enough to visit your dad when you want.”

“I’m not other kids my age, Derek.” Stiles hooks his pinky around Derek’s thumb. “I’ve got blood on my hands, not to mention remnants of a centuries old spirit still lurking in my head and insomnia that keeps me up all hours. When I  _do_  sleep, I’m often plagued by nightmares that’ll likely scare anyone who tries sharing living space with me. I’m more paranoid than I used to be, which was pretty paranoid even pre-supernatural discoveries, and my trust issues are so big that you can probably see them from Mars. So, yeah, normal isn’t really something I’m looking for, you know?”

“How are you going to handle the dorm thing?” Derek asks, knowing Stiles is right so there’s not really any point in trying to argue about it. “Do they require all freshmen to live on campus?”

“I’ve got paperwork from Dr. Rhodes that gives me permission to live off-campus.” Stiles shrugs. “I figured I could use the crazy in my favor for once, right? It took a bit of effort, but the school makes exceptions when it’s in the student’s best interest. I found this apartment like five minutes from campus that’s actually probably cheaper than the dorms in the long run.”

“It sounds like you’ve got it all planned.” Derek moves his thumb and curls it around Stiles’ pinky, watching Stiles’ eyes widen slightly. “Call me if you need anything, alright?”

“What if I need you?” Stiles asks, heartbeat picking up speed as his face flushes with pale splotches of pink. “I mean, it’s a two bedroom apartment, and you said you don’t know if you want to stay here or not. You could, uh, come with me, if you want.”

“Stiles, I don’t think—“ Derek doesn’t get to finish because Stiles lurches forward and kisses him. It’s an awkward kiss, their noses bumping and lips barely touching as Stiles almost falls on the ground. Derek manages to catch him and keep him upright, hands gripping his waist as Stiles reaches for his shoulders. Stiles is breathing heavy, his heart pounding, his scent slightly souring with panic as he stares at Derek.

“Stop thinking for once,” Stiles says, his tone beseeching. Derek is distracted by the length of his eyelashes as he blinks, noticing the faint freckles on his face, watching his tongue dart out to lick his lips. “I know you feel something for me, Derek. You can pretend all you want, but I’ve seen you looking at me. Even Scott asked me what was going on between us, and he’s the most unobservant guy ever.”

“I can’t stop thinking,” Derek tells him. “If I do, there’s no going back, and I don’t know if you’re ready for what I want to have with you. You’re only eighteen, and you’ve just begun to live your life.”

“Stop making it sound like you’re fifty. You’re only twenty-four, and it’s not like you’ve really had a chance to live your own life during the past few years. Not with everything that’s happened to you.” Stiles leans in closer. “I’m ready, Derek. I’ve been ready for a while. We can go as slow as you want, you know? I meant it about the two bedrooms. That’d give us both personal space, and we could try dating and see how it goes, if you want?”

“I want so many things.” Derek clears his throat and raises his hand, dragging his knuckles along the curve of Stiles’ jaw and tracing his cheekbone with his thumb. “I care about you, Stiles. I could fall in love with you so easily.”

“Really?” Stiles slowly smiles. “Then go ahead and fall. I promise I’ll catch you,” he murmurs before closing the distance between them and kissing Derek again. This time, he’s ready for it, and he returns the kiss eagerly. There are so many ways that this could go wrong, but it feels right in a way that nothing else has in a very long time. As Stiles deepens the kiss, Derek tugs him closer, letting himself fall because he trusts Stiles to be there to catch him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
